


Don't take him away

by foxyroxi



Series: AFTG Angst fest [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Neil are soulmates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Aaron Minyard, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Neil Josten, M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil dies, Neil is a ghost!, POV Aaron Minyard, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: The first time Aaron sees him, it’s in a grocery store in San José, California.The second time Aaron sees him is in a dream.The third time he sees him, he’s standing in the woods. He knows it’s a dream because there’s a thick fog pooling around his feet.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Aaron Minyard
Series: AFTG Angst fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: AFTG ANGST FEST





	Don't take him away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archura/gifts).



> ANGST FEST OFFCIALLY HAS BEGUN!
> 
> I didn't know when to post this, because it's fitting for more than one of the days, but i decided to post it today! It'll probably have more parts or chapters, I don't know yet, but this is the START GUYS. I hope you're ready for some rare pairs :')
> 
> Unbetaed.  
> English is not my first language, so all mistakes are my own!  
> Be kind to others!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

The first time Aaron sees him, it’s in a grocery store in San José, California. It’s a quick glance at the other boy. He can’t tell if the boy is sad or happy or scared, and he wants to say something. The boy is standing still, looking over some canned goods. The boy turns around and their eyes meet for the first time. He can’t make out the colour of his eyes, he’s too far away, but he can tell he has auburn red hair. But the boy says “Hi,” and his voice is small but friendly and Aaron decides that he wants to befriend him, but before Aaron responds, Tilda yanks him away. 

What Aaron doesn’t know is that he just met his soulmate.

Neither of them is aware of the tragedy that’s fast approaching. 

A tragedy that will change one’s appearance permanently. 

A tragedy that’ll change their lives forever.

  
  


The second time Aaron sees him is in a dream. He isn't even sure it is a dream, but the boy who isn't a boy anymore but a teen, around fifteen years of age, is wandering around in Columbia aimlessly. Why Columbia Aaron doesn't know. Maybe because he had recently moved here.

The boy was mumbling something while he’s looking around. He seems scared. More scared than when Aaron saw him at the grocery store. He watches him walk up and down the streets until he approaches him when he jumps out of the way for a car.

“Hey, can I help you?”

The boy stared at Aaron and Aaron could see that his lips were moving, but there was no sound coming from the other. 

“I’m sorry, can’t hear you,” Aaron says, and the boy seems to grow agitated when he can't get words to come out of his mouth.

The teen starts pacing, his mouth moving in a fast pace, but still no sound comes. 

At some point he slows down and turns to look at Aaron, his auburn red, curly hair falling in his face, and for the first time since the grocery store, he could tell his eyes were blue. He moves his hair out of his face, revealing a nasty cut on his cheek. He whispers;

_‘Help me.’_

And then he woke up, drenched his sweat and his breathing coming out in huffs. He rubs his cheek where the teen had the wound. He looks around his bedroom. Andrew was sleeping across the room. He shook his head and went back to sleep, hoping he wouldn’t dream of the boy again.

  
  


The third time he sees him, he’s standing in the woods. He knows it’s a dream because there’s a thick fog pooling around his feet. He doesn’t know why he’s in a forest, because Aaron hates the forest. He looked around when he heard laboured breathing. He saw someone running in his peripheral vision and he followed him. He couldn’t keep up with him, he was too fast, but he saw a dash of red. Auburn red like the boy in the grocery store when he was a child. Auburn red like the boy on the streets of Columbia, except he’s a man now, maybe a year shy of twenty.

Then he loses him out of his sight. He looks around for the flash of red, for a hint of something when suddenly--

_Snap!_

A sharp pain ran through his right leg and he fell onto the ground. His leg was throbbing in pain and he tries to locate the source of the pain when he hears a scream. It was horrifying and heartbreaking, and Aaron ran despite the pain in his leg. He reaches a clearing where the man was lying in the damp grass, with a bear trap caught around his right leg. He was crying. But who wouldn’t when your leg was trapped in a bear trap? He approaches the man lying in the clearing, when he hears a rustle of dry leaves and branches. He turns around and saw a blurry figure coming out of the bushes. He can't tell what the figure was or what he was looking like, but he could see the cleaver in one of its hands and a silvery gun in the other. The young man cries out in fear and Aaron rushes to his side, trying to shield him from whatever the figure was, when a shot rang out and everything went dark. 

Aaron woke up with a sharp pain in his head. He didn’t know what had just happened, but he knew he had a migraine and he needed it gone because it was test day. He gets out of bed and gets dressed for the day. He can hear the TV in the background in the living room, but he’s not really paying attention to it as he walks out to the kitchen to get his coffee. He can hear sirens on the TV, the reporter talking about a body of a young man found in the woods by a hiker. It sent chills down Aaron’s spine, because it sounded like he had just experienced it. He walked into the living room and watched the TV from the doorway with his cup.

‘... _by a group of hikers. They found an unidentified young man this morning in a clearing. His right leg had been caught in a bear trap and he had a gun-shot wound between his eyes. They had shot him execution style. It looks like he was being chased through the woods by a group of people.’_

He heard nothing after the reporter said, ‘ _gun-shot wound between his eyes.’_

How could this be real? Any of it? Aaron had just experienced it in his dream! It couldn’t be real until the face of a young, blue-eyed man with curly auburn hair appeared on the screen. 

_Nathaniel Wesninski_

He dropped his cup of coffee because at that moment he knew. He knew why he had been seeing Nathaniel for most of his life in his dreams. 

_Soulmate_

The one person who was meant for him, the one person who was supposed to be there for him, was dead. Gone. And he didn’t know how to feel about that. He didn’t know Nathaniel besides that he and his mother disappeared when he was ten. He didn’t know Nathaniel, and he still felt like a part of him was ripped away before he had time to get to know him. 

But life carried on even when Aaron missed a part of him.

The fourth time Aaron saw him was in the grocery store on campus. He had to blink and rub his eyes because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Nathaniel looked at him. The wound between his eyes was gone, but he still has a scar on his face from the time he saw him on the streets of Columbia. But his eyes were a clear blue, even from the few feet they were apart. 

“Hi,” he said, and Aaron felt chills run down his spine.

“H-Hi,” Aaron stuttered and took a step closer. Nathaniel did the same until they were face to face. “Nathaniel you--”

“Neil. My name is Neil,” he said. 

Neil. It fitted him better than Nathaniel did. He didn’t look like a ‘Nathaniel’ to Aaron. 

“Hi Neil. I’m Aaron.”

Neil smiled and Aaron felt his heart skip a beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
